


Supernatural Imagines

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo
Summary: Just a bunch of Supernatural imagines. These have also been transferred my Tumblr.





	1. Hair Kink

Imagine Sam having a hair pulling kink and being the dork you are call out “All aboard the sex train!”


	2. First Words

## Imagine your’s and Sam’s daughter’s first words being “Dada”

 

 

You walked into the room with your daughter in your arms, a smile plastered all over your face as your eyes met with Sam’s. 

“She said her first words today. Can you say it again for daddy,” you asked her bouncing her in your arms a bit. 

At first she made cooing noises as Sam walked closer. Her eyes lit up as he was a mere foot away. 

“Dada!” 

Sam’s eyes watered as he gasped almost silently. He began to smile as he stood there in shock. 


	3. Dibs

****

## Imagine Sam and Dean are at a bar and Dean calls dibs on you.

 

“Dibs.” 

“Did you really just call dibs on a girl, Dean?”

Dean pushed out his lips a bit and nodded, “Yeah, yeah I did.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, “We’ve been over this millions of times. You can’t call dibs on people. You call dibs on objects.”

“You can call dibs on anything and I call dibs.” 

 


	4. Guardian Angel

## Imagine that Gabriel was your guardian angel and playing pranks in school

 

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” blurted your friend. 

“You can get expelled for that if anyone finds out it was you.” 

You chuckled lowly, “You know what they say, you can’t take the trick out of the trickster.” 

Your friends furrowed their brows, “Who says that?” 

“I do,” you confessed flashing a quick smirk for the janitor to see. 


	5. Fixing Baby

## Imagine helping Dean fix baby up

 

 

Dean leaned over the engine with oil and grease staining his shirt. He was focused as sweat beaded his forehead. You walked over and began helping him. 

“What are you doing Y/N?” 

“Helping you, what else does it look like?” 

“You know how to fix cars,” he asked as he furrowed his brows. 

You nodded your head as you got back to helping. 

“Wow, who knew you could work under a hood.”


	6. It's Gabrielle not Gabriel.

## Imagine if Gabriel’s name was actually pronounced as Gabrielle

 

 

Gabriel’s male facade seemed to disappear as she gave a small smirk. 

“Hey bro, how’s the search for daddy going? Let me guess, awful.” 

“Okay we’re outta here. Come on Sam.” 

They all began heading for the door as Gabriel watched.

“Uh, okay. He- guys. He- so, so what? Huh? You just gonna leave me here forever?”

Dean turned around to look at Gabriel, “No we’re not. Cause we don’t screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn’t about some prized fight between your brothers or some destiny that can’t be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!” 

Dean turned and you kept an eye on him with a hard expression. With a swift movement the glass was broken and the lever was pulled. The water began to rain down, already beginning to extinguish out the fire. 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

Cas, Sam, and Dean all headed outside the building. Even though they were angry, both Sam and Dean were thinking that the arch-angel Gabriel was actually a girl. 


	7. Crowley and the cage

## Imagine Crowley will sometimes walk by the cage and laugh at Michael and Lucifer.

 

 

Crowley roamed all over Hell, passing the cage. He could see them fighting and tearing at each other’s vessels. However, with Sam gone the only vessel being tortured was Adam. 

“It’s not as fun to watch with Moose gone,” pouted Crowley. 

The pout melted into laughter and he walked off, roaming wherever else he pleased.


	8. Playing in the Impala

## Imagine your son and niece asking to play in the Impala

 

 

You sat in the library with Sam, Dean, and your sister-in-law. 

All of you were buried nose deep into books doing research when you heard foot steps heading for the area. 

Your son came into view as he looked straight at Dean, “Dad, can me and Vera play in the car?” 

Dean looked up from the book to your son and niece. He drew his lips in as he hummed in thought, “You have to keep the windows down and I keep the keys. Do we have a deal?” 

You watched their faces light up as they headed for the garage. 

All three of you but Dean shared a giggle. 

“I’m going to keep an eye on them…. Make sure they don’t get hurt or anything,” Dean said as he rose to his feet. 


	9. Sam painting your toe nails

## Imagine being pregnant and asking Sam to paint your toe nails.

 

 

You had found Sam in the room, a smile spread on his face when you came in. 

“Hey Baby, how are you- what’s wrong?” 

“I really hate pestering you but I can’t reach my toes. I know I can’t even see them, but I still really want them painted. And I want you to do them please?” 

Sam chuckled a bit from your rambling, “I’d be happy to help but are you sure? Last time I painted them I messed up. Maybe Dean would be a better help?” 

“Last time I asked Dean to do them he tickled my feet until I peed.” 

Sam held his hands up in defeat, a small chuckle escaping, “Alright. Just get comfy and I’ll get to it.” 


	10. Rock n Roll Hall of Fame

## Imagine going on a date to the Rock n Roll Hall of Fame with Dean

 

 

You smiled as you dragged Dean to the triangular building. The large, red and black lettering stood proudly in front of it. Everyone hung on the letters taking photos of it. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked to you, “Wait, you mean we’re going in here?” 

“Hell yeah! You can’t come to Cleveland without visiting the hall of fame! You’ll love it. Trust me.” 


	11. Snowball Fight

## Imagine Sam scolding Dean over a snowball fight.

 

 

As soon as the three of you rolled into town the snow caught Dean’s attention. All throughout the case he’d form snowballs and Sam would urge him to put it down. It wasn’t until the three of you were going to the car with the case finished that Dean finally got to throw one. 

The snowball had been packed tightly and Dean’s aim was a little off when he threw it, his wrist curving and sending it straight towards your abdomen. 

It had been your first case in a couple of weeks from being sick off and on, and the first thing to harm you this entire time was the damn snowball. 

When you grunted Sam quickly turned to his brother, glaring at the elder. “Dude, what the hell!? Y/N is pregnant!” Sam began to quickly check on you while Dean’s eyes widened. 

The cat was out of the bag now. 


	12. Your daughter is Gabriel's mate

## Imagine learning Gabriel is your daughter’s mate

 

 

Your daughter squealed and laughed as she hugged onto Gabe, reaching for his wings that were now in your view. 

Her wide eyes shown under the warm, golden glow of the plush feathers that dared to tickle her face. 

Sam glared at Gabriel, suddenly becoming far more protective of his daughter than he already was as he snarled. He pulled the toddler away, trying to ignore the whimpers and cries she let out from no longer being able to touch or see Gabe’s wings.

“Sorry Sam, but I don’t make the rules. I didn’t pick for your kiddo to be my mate.” 


	13. Sharing candy with Jack

## Imagine your daughter sharing her Halloween candy with Jack.

 

 

With your daughter being far too quiet, Sam decided to head down the hall to her room to check on her. When he peered into the room, he found Vivian and Jack sitting on her floor with candy surrounding them, opened wrappers littering her bed. 

Jack turned at the sound of Sam in the door way, a giant smile on his face. “She’s sharing her candy with me.” 

“He said he’s only had nougat so I had him try more! Can we go get more candy for Jack?” 


	14. Tech crew with Sam

## Imagine being in tech crew with Sam.

 

 

Rehearsal finished up and Sam made his way down the ladder to make his way for the stage. He ended up joining the rest of you who were sitting with your legs dangling off to listen to the director’s notes. 

“You didn’t hear a loud noise did you?” 

“I did actually. What the hell was that?” 

Sam looked away awkwardly, “I was hoping no one heard that… I was spinning in the chair and fell over.”


	15. Jack meeting your daughter

## Imagine Jack meeting your daughter.

 

 

Jack saw you and Vivian come into the room, a small smile spreading across his face. 

“This is my wife and daughter I was telling you about Jack.” 

Jack knelt down as Vivian approached, he gave her a warm, gentle smile. “Hi there. My name’s Jack.” 

Vivian scurried away from him and towards Sam, tugging at his pant leg in a slight fear from the stranger, “Daddy! Daddy!” 

Jack straightened up and turned to Sam, gulping a bit. 

“She’s shy around strangers Jack. She’s not scared of you I promise.” 

“How old is she,” he questioned. 

“Two.” 

“How come she isn’t like me? Does she age differently?”

You looked to Sam, knowing there was going to have to be a “talk.” 


	16. Jack going to PROM

## Imagine going to Prom with Jack

 

 

Jack came into the room wearing one of Dean’s old suits, a tie laying across the back of his neck and dangling over his chest. He lifted one end of it, looking to Castiel with knitted brows. “I don’t understand how to tie this?” 

Castiel approached, helping him tie it. However it some how ended up completely backwards and lopsided, “That should do it. What are you all dressed up for?” 

Jack lit up at that, a wide smile across his face, “Y/N asked me to go to Prom with her. That’s tonight. She said I needed to be dressed up in a suit.” 

Before Cas could react Sam came in, looking between the two. “Uh hey guys. Jack you do realize your tie is messed up right?” 

“It is? Cas did it for me.” 

Sam laughed and approached, quickly and easily fixing the tie for him. “There you go. Uh Dean called, he said he should be here soon with Y/N so he can take photos before dropping you two off. Have fun tonight and be careful okay? Anything happens just call us.”


End file.
